


Come When Called

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Gloves, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written as a birthday gift forcentaury_squillwho asked for, "some sexy Snarry." Your wish is my command. I hope you enjoy it, dear. ♥
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Come When Called

**Author's Note:**

  * For [centaury_squill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaury_squill/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for **centaury_squill** who asked for, "some sexy Snarry." Your wish is my command. I hope you enjoy it, dear. ♥

"Under most circumstances, I don't appreciate interruptions during class," Severus said as he pulled on a pair of buttery soft leather gloves. He ignored the faint moan coming from across the room. "Fortunately, by the time I received your missive, most students were finishing up."

"Any explosions?" Harry asked, his natural cheek flavoured with ill-disguised need.

Severus raised a brow and regarded the man spread out naked on the bed before him. "Not in class, no."

"That's good." Harry thrust up into his fist. "So good...."

"Enough of that," Severus said sharply. "You summoned me here so I'd recommend you set aside any notion of ejaculating until I give you express permission. Understood?"

"God, yes," Harry replied as Severus wrapped his gloved fist around Harry's cock and gave it a firm stroke. "You see why I needed you urgently?"

"It's apparent, yes." Severus ran his free hand over Harry's chest, leather-clad fingertips circling his pebbled nipples. "You might have considered waiting until after class was over to indulge yourself."

Harry looked at him through hooded eyes, his lips twitching. "Where's the fun in that?"

Severus reached for Harry's chin and kissed him roughly, their stubbly skin scratching like sandpaper. He felt Harry trying to thrust into Severus's strokes but Severus kept his rhythm sure and even. He knew he could drive Harry mad, taking him to the brink before pulling him back again.

He moved his free hand down between Harry's thighs, nudging them apart and taking Harry's sac in hand. He rolled and squeezed Harry's bollocks as he began to speed his strokes.

"Please," Harry whispered against his lips. Severus pulled back to look at Harry's kiss-swollen lips, the skin around them red and raw and knew his were in the same state. He gave him one last press of his lips before bending his head.

"Oh, fuck, Severus," Harry cried out as Severus swallowed the length of him, Harry's hands reaching for the back of his head, his fingers tightening in his hair.

"Not yet," Severus murmured, licking a wide stripe across the head before taking him fully into his mouth again.

As much as he enjoyed teasing Harry, Severus began to imagine the rest of the evening—notably Severus buried to the hilt in Harry's exquisite arse. He lifted his head and looked into Harry's eyes as he said, "Come in my mouth, Harry."

Harry groaned, snapping his hips up as he pushed Severus's head down, holding him in place as he came. 

Severus swallowed every drop, the flavour bitter on his tongue. He laved and sucked until Harry flinched, no longer able to stand it another moment.

"You have such a wicked tongue," Harry said as he caught his breath. 

Severus plunged said tongue into his mouth, sharing the heady taste of his come with him. "I believe you know what comes next."

Harry rolled onto his stomach, spread his legs and leered. "Do your worst, _Professor_." 

Never one to shy away from a challenge, Severus did.


End file.
